lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Achievements and Trophies
I was thinking... do you think it's a good idea to have a page for each achievement giving ways to get the achievement and such ? Edit: Or do you think it'd be better to edit the table to include a drop down section showing how to get it? Andrealinia970 16:45, 10 February 2009 (UTC) ::Don't think there's enough information to make it worth a page for each. I'd say edit the table to describe each as the game does before you get it, with a drop down containing the description after. As long as we keep the links, there shouldn't be a need to explain it any further. ::Nice, we've needed five edits between us to get these two comments up! ::Ferret37 17:32, 10 February 2009 (UTC). ::: I set up a basic spoiler box. Does that look okay to everyone before I edit the whole page? ::: Andrealinia970 19:16, 11 February 2009 (UTC) I don't think that any of them (apart from the last quest achievement) needs more explanation. Merthos 19:24, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :: I was thinking more for the The Heir of Ultimate Fate, The Ravenous Hunter etc. The ones where you have to craft or find certain items as they need to have specific things to be done. Andrealinia970 23:50, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Quests like those do need explanation if we go with the non-spoiler route for the description. How about here for the box? Looks tidier. Ferret37 01:19, 12 February 2009 (UTC). :: That's good with me ^_^ I'll get doing it tomorrow! Andrealinia970 02:05, 12 February 2009 (UTC) important question regarding the xbox360 achievement things unchangeable quest If u dont side with Ophelia when u do her's and roberto's quests... and u cant do her Hatreds End quest... this this keep u from being able to do the quest, Things Unchangable? if u can email me about this at bigbabyboy121085@yahoo.com Thanks, Bobby :In the 360 version, if you don't do Ophelia's At Hatred's End quest, you miss out on Things Unchangeable. Aqaab 04:55, 26 April 2009 (UTC) dang, thanks for the heads up. guess ill finish the game, im already pretty far. ill just zip through for the quests and go back and get that achievement. Possible error with Living Rich I have just received the Living Rich achievement but only have 170437G and therefore I can only assume I have spent ~30 000 to make the 200k needed, therefore it is not an accumulation, simply gaining that much in the game. Phibster 02:29, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm fairly sure i got it without ever being near to having 200k in my inventory either. Drake178 06:56, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Remastered Version The dismantle 300 pieces of equipment trophy is slightly bugged. You actually need to take apart 500 pieces of equipment to obtain it. The same appears to be true for recruiting 30 leaders. I've recruited everyone from every guild and didn't get it. --Brokendwarf (talk) 17:58, December 30, 2018 (UTC) : Some were reporting that it's a delay with the trophy syncing rather than an error with the trophy description. Zephyr (talk) 21:49, December 30, 2018 (UTC)